


Memory loss

by westallexn



Category: the flash tv show - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallexn/pseuds/westallexn
Summary: iris works on a report ( the meta was Amunet)  and digs too deep and ends up losing her memory and barry try's everything to get it back but ends up losing himself in the process





	1. finding iris

“babe we need to get up and have breakfast” iris moans, barry lays beside her and says “can we stay in bed for little longer “and iris sees the face he is making so they stay in bed for longer then they go make breakfast and barry gets a message from cisco and they want him at star labs so , iris while eating food in her mouth says “go babe I will catch up with you later”, so barry kisses iris on her forehead and speeds out of the loft.

meanwhile iris is doing research for a new article and she come across a a meta named Amunet black , who meta human traffickers who sells meta powers, iris found a lead on where she could be. iris try's to call barry to tell him what she's doing, he never picked up so iris decided to try to talk to one of the people who works for amunet so she walks up to this abandoned building and walks in and sees one of amunets people. “ hi Im iris west-allen I write blog, I thought I would like to interview for an article I'm doing.” the guy said no thanks and iris said please just tell me about what your boss is doing. he says u should be here I shouldn't have to warn u, mrs west-allen. , iris try's to run away. she try's to call barry, “ come on come on pick up” he never picked up. “ you thought u could run away from me but no one can run away from me” iris cries “ what are you going to do to me me” he laughs “ you probably won't remember what I'm going to do “  
iris is losing her memories and falls to the ground everything she remembers is gone.

at the loft , “ iris I'm home , sorry I'm late… he sees the loft is a mess, “iris where are you” he searchs the city, he yells iris! sees her lying on the ground, “iris stay with me , stay with me” barry cries.

at star labs

 

iris wakes up in confusion and says “ where are we, how did I get here, who are you guys.” Caitlin took a brain scan, so iris has suffered from memory loss, barry starts to shake,” is there anything we can do to fix this” Cait sighs , “ I'm afraid not but we do need to do is find out what or who did this to iris, we might get her memories back if we find out what happened”.

 

at amunets hide out

did you do it amunets said, “ yes she won't remember anything “ said norvock.” Well that's what she was digging too deep, now we won't have anyone expose our operations” amunets with her evil voice.


	2. memories might not fade

at barry & iris apartment 

“ wow this is a wonderful home , that's a lot of space for one person “ iris says “ your not the only one leaving I am” barry says “I'm not the only one living here” iris sighs. “ i do iris , I know your confused and lost, I can explain everything, you can trust me “ barry says softly. “ something happened to you , we don't know but it's some kind of memory loss, I'm Barry Allen , your husband”. Iris looks at him and says “ that doesn't make any sense I shouldn't forget my husband “ barry starts to mumble “ iris I'm not lying look” he shows a picture of them on their wedding day. “oh my god “ iris exclaims “ I'm going to figure out who did this to you and I'm going to make them pay, we're going to try to fix this” barry says “ who would do this to me” iris cries. barry rubs iris shoulder and try's to hug her. 

the next morning , “how are you holding up” barry says with a little grime, “ I don't recognize any of these faces , yet there are countless pictures with me and them in it” iris says while looking at the scrapbooks, “ my friends can figure out how to get your memory's back” Barry says. let's go to star labs. 

back at star labs

so you want the good news or bad news cisco said , just tell us man barry said , “good news first, iris memory loss wasn't accidental, I was a metahuman cisco says, “ a metahuman iris exclaimed, “ it appears that a meta that did this to you too your memories for a reason cisco said “ for what reason “ barry grabbed his face , “ the bad news is I can't fix” cisco says “ so I'm just stuck like this , you can't do anything to get my memories back?” barry says” there might be another way it's a long shot but it might work. ”. “explain this one more time” iris says nervously . “ so basically iris will put a headpiece , that transfer images to the computer screen , we should be able to see what happened that night “ barry says. “ how will we trigger those memories “ iris says. “ you have to focus , focus on that night, try remembering, but I know you can do it iris” Barry said * puts the headpiece on iris*. “ now close your eyes and just try to remember that night” barry says “ I think we got something “ cisco says. barry looks at the screen and says “ amunet black… I remember iris talking about her, this story would get there attention , the best one she'd ever write, she must have been working on it that night “ *iris rips the headpiece off she screamed *” I can't do this anymore” iris says. “ hey hey clam down , everything is okay” barry grabbed iris face , “ no it's not, I'm sorry It took everything out of me to try to remember and I couldn't “ iris cries , “ it's okay your with me now , your safe, with got enough information for now” barry said , “with who”? amunet black barry says.

back at iris and barry apartment 

“ barry it's all my fault “ iris say , “ what are you talking about “ barry said. “ it's my fault I lost my memories in the first place, all of this is back of me! , if I would have kept my nose out of things , none of this would have happened, im-im sorry barry” iris said. none of this is your fault, what happened to your memories wasn't your fault , you were doing your job and it's to inform people and just trying to protect them, and earlier today? You did amazing you were able to give us a good lead and without that tiny information wouldn't have anywhere to start” barry says rubbing her arms “ I assure you none of this is because of you iris, what I can promise is we can get through this, even though we been through more hell than this , as long as we have each other , we'll be alright, after alll I'm barry Allen and your iris west-allen we are the golden standard” barry smiles at iris , “now I see why I feel in love with you “ iris smiles. then they kissed,


	3. finding amunet

The next morning, “ Barry I know this is the last thing I should be thinking about when I'm making out with u but how are we going to find amunet , because I really like this and you and I technically already married but this is alll new to me , so I guess the only reason why I'm thinking about it because I want to remember everything but mostly want to remember you” iris said. That was really nice but I I just got an idea” barry said . “ an idea on how to find amunet “? Iris exclaims. “ but it only involves me going alone “ barry says 

“Well well what do we have here? the flash stalking me how cute” killer frost said “ I'm just here to ask a few questions frosty” Barry yells . “What makes you sure I will answer them”? killer frost with her evil laugh says. “ last time we saw each other you got locked up in the pipeline and I'm sure u would like me to go back there again” barry says. *laughs*” you remember I broke out of there many times “ killer frost said. killer frost blasted barry with her powers and said “ remember flash cold over powers speed , maybe remember that next you go asking questions “ so barry speed his way back home 

 

at Barry & iris apartment 

“I need to tell iris I'm the flash so I can't get amunet without her by my side, I almost lost her the first time she found out I won't lose her a second time , I need to tell her“ barry says to himself. meanwhile iris is looking on her laptop “ the article has to be here somewhere , bingo ,   
posts the article online * where are u hiding black” iris says to herself. “Iris I need to talk to you about something “ barry says. “ I posted the article “ iris says bluntly “ you what “ barry said “ the article on amunet, I found and posted, if I posted it she would come out of hiding right?” this is not some kind of game you are playing alone iris, we are a team, you can't go off making decisions like these” barry said. “ I'm sorry I don't consult you but me sitting her isn't going to get my memories back barry, I just thought that- “ * killer frost bust the door down* “ iris stay back” Barry says, “ well this must be iris, amunet sent me here to kill you but no hard feelings” killer frost laughs. * throws icicles * “ don't worry iris I will get you eventually I'd figure I would build up the suspense before I kill you” killer frost said. * barry shoves her with his speed* * iris didn't notice * killer frost mumble “ what the hell”. “ you stay away from iris” barry says angrily, “ what are you going to do about? she can't be saved now , she shouldn't looked into amunet “ killer frost said . * hits barry with a icicles , throwing him across the room* iris screams “ barry”. “ now u watch me kill your precious iris , maybe I should end u will I'm at it , amunet would be pleased “ killer frost said. “ no this is all my fault , you came here for me so kill me but leave him out of it” iris cries. “ how touching , I'll kill you first to see how you feel and I'll see how I feel after “ killer frost says * Barry says jump iris* * she jumps off the building and barry saves her *, “iris are you okay did she hurt u- “ barry said. “Barry, you.. have powers , you are a meta? iris says surprised “iris listen to me “ Barry said. “ why didn't you tell me “ iris says. “ I was going to iris , I promise. I was worried you would push me away “ barry says. “ your lithe reason why this is happening, your like the rest of them “ iris says angerly “iris I'm not-“ barry cries, “ get away from me “ iris says “ iris I can explain everything when ever u want” Barry's says.


	4. killer frost

at star labs - In the speed lab 

 

“ iris can we talk please” Barry said ,” why did u keep this big secret hidden from me your best friend, my husband “ iris cries. “ iris please- let me tell u everything, and I keep that from u is because I want to protect and keep u safe “ barry says “ fine I will listen how did it all start how did u become the flash” iris says * barry tells her what happened and how he became the flash*   
“ I'm not one of the bad metas , I'm here to help and save people it's my job and I'm not the flash with out you iris , your my lightning rod you can trust me “ barry said . “ can I trust you because of this secret you kept and have been lying to me about but I know if I had my memories I could trust you but should I trust u?” iris said barry grabs iris arms and says “ u can trust me , your my home iris all I want for u is to trust me “. “ I think I can trust you barry , I think I would probably be nothing without u” iris said. * they pull in closer and try to kiss* * cisco on the coms “ barry and iris we need you in the cortex “ . “ what is it cisco “ barry said   
“ I searched the cold signatures in the city for frost and I have found a hit she is downtown” “ okay what are we waiting for let's go and get her and bring her back here so we can get answers “ barry said “ be safe barry come back and bring they frosty bish” Iris says. 

in a alley , “ well oh well isn't the flash coming back for more “ killer frost said. “ I'm just here to put u were u won't hurt anyone anymore “ barry said. “ isn't that so how are u going to do that if I do this “ killer frost laughs * she tries to shoot an icicle but she missed* “ nice aim frosty but u can do better “ barry says jokingly “ you think your so funny flash I'm the only funny one around here “ frost says “ well is this funny enough for u “ Barry says * he knocks her out and cuffs her* 

back at star labs 

“ barry are u okay” iris said “ yes I'm fine but we need to ask frosty the question before she goes all icy on us” barry said “ barry takes off his mask to go talk to killer frost because she is still Caitlin inside * “ can you please tell us where amunet location is “ barry said, “ what makes me think I would tell you , just because Cait is your friend, she is long gone it's just me Killer frost” killer frost says. “ if u give up amunet location we can free you “ barry said “ never a chance if I tell you idiots amunet will kill me “ killer frost said * Barry walk up to the cortex * “ we aren't getting anywhere with amunet location frost won't let it go” barry said. “ babe it's okay will find it another don't worry “ iris said. * meanwhile they are in the cortex , frost manages to escape * “ yo guys killer frost escaped “ cisco said “ damit this was our only way to find amunet “ barry say angerly hitting the table “ barry please we are going to find away just give it sometime “ iris trying to comfort barry “ let go for a walk and talk in the speed lab” iris says * so iris walks with barry down to the cortex and they are holding hands*   
“ what was that back there bear, I haven't seen u like this before and I don't have my memories but I don't like this side of you “ iris said. “ I'm sorry iris I'm just frustrated and upset we can't get your memories back and find amunet “ barry says * iris rubs barry back* “ memories or not I'm still iris and you're still barry and that won't change “ iris said “ iris without you I'm not the flash together we are the flash and you are the only that matters to me “ barry said * they hug and comfort each other * “ how about we go home and rest and see what tomorrow brings and I would like to be in that warm bed with you “ iris says 

at amunet lair 

“ well well of it isn't frosty, I told you not to show me your face until u brought me back iris west allen dead” amunet said. “ I don't have iris, but I have something better I know the flash identity “ killer frost said. “And would that be my darling “ amunet said. “ her husband; barry allen” killer frost said with a evil smile.


	5. Amunet attack

At jitters

“ barry.. i need to tell you something, ever since I lost my memories, things have been confusing to me. It's hard for me to find my place again, but you barry, your the only thing that seems to fit. After all of this it seems like I haven't forgotten about u, that a piece of me that even amunet can't take away from me, I'm guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for showing me who I am again” iris says. “ of course iris your my wife, it's my duty to love and protect you , that won't ever change , you can trust me okay” barry said. “ I know I can “ iris grabs barry hand. * the windows of jitters smashed and amunet walked in* “ Amunet “ barry says. “ which one of you is barry allen, oh barry allen where are u?” Amunet said. * barry flashes iris into another room*. “ you need to get out of here alright? I will take care of Amunet “ barry said . “ this is all my fault, I got us into this mess, but barry I don't want to lose you” iris cries. “ you won't lose me but i need to keep u save from Amunet I don't wont to lose U iris” barry said * Amunet walks into the room barry & iris are in * “ oh am I ruining a nice chit chat” Amunet said * she throws barry on the ground*. Wasn't that adorable the conversation between iris west allen and the flash “ Amunet said. “ the flash?” barry said. “ yes I know your secret barry allen, I didn't come here for you iris , but you never back down from a fight, maybe I should snap your neck while I'm at it”. “ let her go Amunet , you came here for me, so take me okay?” barry cries. “ barry no please don't do this “ iris cries. “ that sounds like a good offer iris? besides if you want to hurt someone, you hurt the ones they love” Amunet said. * knocks iris out and takes barry and leaves* 

at star labs 

“ cisco, Amunet took barry “ iris says. “ oh my god how did that happen “ cisco said. “ we- we were at jitters having a coffee date and she came in looking for barry, she… knew he was the flash” iris said. * cisco freaks out* 

 

at Amunet lair 

“ now how someone like you get your hands on a pair of meta cuffs” Barry said. “ it's quite simple I can get my hands on anything , now I have the flash, thanks to frosty over there , you made one major mistake “ Amunet said. “ Caitlin may not remember me but I remember Caitlin “ killer frost said. “ the city's precious scarlet speedster, right in the palms of my hand” Amunet said. “ whatever you think your going to do to me - “ barry with a angry expression. “ oh I'm getting away with it “ Amunet said. “ no you won't , my friends will come for me , iris will come for me” barry said. “ ah iris I hope she does..I would like to see her try “ Amunet said. “ she'd look nice with some steal pieces in her body” Amunet laughs. “ if you touch her-, I came with you willingly, but I did what you wanted , so I swear to go if u hurt her I will kill you myself “ barry said. “ Amunet remember the deal?” killer frost said. “ the deal stays in place if she doesn't get in my way, and if she tries I will kill her” Amunet said. “ what deal?” barry said. “ nothing for you to worry about flash” killer frost said. “ enough small talk let get this show on the road” Amunet said


	6. goodbyes

> at star labs “ thank god you put a tracker in barry suit cisco” iris said. “ yea.. thank god” cisco said. “ we need to figure out how to get him out of there.. it won't be easy “ iris said “ we are not going in there iris, it's not safe , you don't have powers iris and We can't beat amunet with killer frost by her side cisco said. “ we have to do something we can't leave him there I can't do this to barry” iris says. at Amunets lair “ if you want proof here , meet barry allen , otherwise known as the flash” Amunet said * iris whispers barry..*. “ you expect me to believe the csi is the flash” said the buyer. “ you need more proof fine” Amunet said * waves drugs infront of his face* * eyes flashs lighting* “ what are they doing to you barry” iris whispers. “ it's a deal we will partner with you Amunet “ the buyer says. * they walk away*. “iris”? Barry said. “ barry oh my god I'm so sorry I'm going to get you out of here” iris exclaims . “ dammit iris they said they would kill you if you got in their way , we need to get out of here before they catch us” barry said. “ you should listen to your husband iris if I were you” Amunet said. “ don't touch her! “ barry said. I'm supposed to be respecting a deal the protects you, your making it damn hard! Oh well Amunet said, *knocks iris out*. * iris wakes up*. “ damn my head “ iris said. “ iris thank god your awake are u okay ?” Barry said. I can't move my wrist “ iris said , “ they tied you up just like me but expect mine is laced with something to keep me from using my speed” barry said “ what are we going to do barry” iris said, “ we are going to listen to whatever they tell us” barry said. “ like hell we are barry we need to get out of here” iris said. “ iris listen to me , they promised not to hurt you if they took me “ barry said, “ I'm not going to let you stay here with them bear” iris said . “ I'm doing this for you iris to protect you I have made a vow to protect you so that what I'm going to do” barry said. “ you two love birds done chatting because Amunet wants both of so follow me don't think about trying to escape from me u will regret it “ killer frost said . “ hey Amunet like you asked “ killer frost said. “ oh goody you two are here, I'm excited to show what my latest purchase is” Amunet said. “ what the hell is this “ barry said. “ I'm sure you never heard of it it's called the minion device, I had made a deal to get this bad boy, in exchange was for the identity of the flash , which was why you were here barry, anywho the thing is important to me for many reasons - one of them being barry, the main function of this is device is how it has to do with the brain and how it operates , this device changes the makeup of said brain and it changes things around, it adds and takes away whatever I desire” Amunet said. “ what does this have to do with barry?” Iris said. “ she wants to turn me into a slave” barry said. “ slave is little too much , I will be swiping and adding things I want to his brain, so he can follow my orders” Amunet said. “ you won't get away with this Amunet “ iris said. “ iris it's okay, I already come to terms with it ” barry said. “ come to terms with it?, you are acting like you have been already brain washed “ iris said. “ now that you are two are briefed on what's going to happen, It won't be long for this thing is really to go, so if I were u I would say my goodbyes” Amunet said.


	7. barry is gone

"barry you can't be seriously on board with this!” Iris said . “ if it saves you than yes, I always will protect you iris this is the only way they won't hurt u again “ barry says grabbing iris face. “ memories or not , I will always remember you barry I can't go on without you , I need u in my life “ iris cries. “ I'm sorry iris , but you'll have to move on without me, keep the city safe , no matter what happens to me, promise me you'll leave all of this behind after…I'm done , don't risk your life to come after me , whatever happened please be okay and always keep running always keep running” barry said. * they kiss and killer frost pulls iris away and she starts to sob and barry looks back with tears down his face .* “ here we are mr. allen , if your having any second thoughts about this then-“ Amunet said. “ no I'm not , I'm doing this to protect iris nothing can change my mind, I don't know what you're planning to do with me but this operation with come to an end , some will one day not by me” barry said * Amunet tells barry what he needs to do*. “ I respect you for doing this for your wife, I'm not completely heartless, boy sacrifices his life for a girl: tragic love story, it might hurt like needles in your brain but nothing more, it was nice knowing you barry.” Amunet said. * bed slides in* “ goodbye iris “ barry whispered * brain frying complete* 

 

iris back at Amunet lair

“ ah there is lovely mrs west-allen “ Amunet said, “ just as you asked “ killer frost said, “ what do u want from me Amunet “ iris said , “ I wanted to make sure I keeped the promise to your husband over there , before his mind got fried, the deal was to set your memories free, all of your memories, he is still recovering after what I programmed into his brain but that's beside the point, it's time for you to get all your memories back” Amunet said.” I don't want them , you took them away as a punishment: forgetting barry, but forgetting him made me fall in love with him again , of anything this made us stronger, he lost his mind for me .. i rather live with a memory of him now then no memory “ iris said . * barry wakes up*, “ where am I, who am i “ barry said , your safe , your the flash remember ?” Amunet said , “ yes I'm the flash and your Amunet “ barry replied , “ hey barry it's me iris, your wife, remember me?” iris said, “ I'm not programmed to remember those terms , nothing you are saying is making sense, I am the flash, a loyal servant to Amunet black” barry said. “ well my money was well spent, that this thing works,” Amunet said , “ barry I love you, I promise I will try to fix this “ iris said. * drags iris away *. “ we are going to have some fun flash “ Amunet said 

 

the next morning 

 

* iris is dreaming of barry* , “ pst you still awake “ iris said, *mumbles* yeah sort of , the question is why are u awake?” barry says , “* smiles* can't sleep I guess, I wanted to make sure you didn't leave me again “ iris says, “ hey I'm back and I'm never leaving you again” barry says, “ I know that it's just doesn't feel real “ iris says. “ iris you saved me , you brought me home and I love you and I promise I won't leave you ever again “ Barry says. “ I love you too barry “ iris says * they kiss* , * wakes up looking for barry


End file.
